It's Not Your Fault
by Fires of Darkness
Summary: I was stupid to think that they would let me back on the ninja team after what I did during my corruption. After all, I did some terrible things. But, like many things, life is full of surprises.


**I AM BACK FROM THE DEAD!**

 **No but seriously, I could not be sorrier. It's just, things have been … weird, with my friends lately. I fought with Megan. And also, school. And minor writers block.**

 **The beginning for this actually came into my head during school one day, and I just now was able to write it.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

There's a reason why I always stay away from anyone when I'm upset. It's like a test to my friends. To see if they really care about me. Everyone else thought that I didn't want to talk. But really, it was when I needed someone to talk to most.

That's what I was doing now.

I knew no one was going to come, but it wouldn't hurt to try.

No, no one would come.

I mean, who would want to talk to ME?

After all, I did steal everyone's powers, lost their trust, and nearly KILLED a certain raven-haired master of Earth, all in less than a week.

No one, I repeat, NO ONE, will talk to me now.

I'm a waste of time, a waste of space, and a waste of a perfect human being!

I crouched further into the corner of the wall and the desk. No, I'm a nothing. I don't deserve to be a ninja; I don't deserve to wield dark magic …

"I don't deserve to be an elemental master!"

I barely noticed I yelled the last one out loud. I didn't care. I was too mad at myself to care about anything, except my friends. If I could, I would make Kai kill me and I still wouldn't care.

The door to my room opened. Emily, Megan and Cole all walked in, one by one, concerned and scared looks on their faces.

I glanced up, and dropped my gaze a split second later.

"We heard you from all the way across the Bounty," Cole said, "We couldn't make out the words though. Are you, okay?"

I stood up immediately and looked into his eyes, "DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY? I NEARLY KILLED YOU, AND YOU EXPECT ME TO BE OKAY?" I half-laughed, half-shouted. "I DON'T DESERVE TO BE ONE OF YOU. I'LL JUST END UP HURTING YOU."

I instantly dropped my gaze. "I might even hurt Kai."

Emily ran over to me and out a hand on my shoulder, if a little reluctantly. "You won't hurt anyone. We promise."

I started crying at this point. "Do you know what it's like, to nearly kill someone? Do you know what it's like, to be the one who doesn't fit in? Do. You. Know?"

Everyone looked more concerned than ever at this point. "Hannah," Megan started, "We love you just as you are."

I looked into her eyes. "Even if that includes corruption-induced attempted murder?"

"Even if it includes corruption-induced attempted murder."

I pulled her into a tight hug, along with Emily and Cole. Even though Cole was the 'least valuable ninja', he was a friend, and friends need to be included.

When I pulled away, I had a small smile on my face. "Thanks, guys," I said. "For everything."

Emily smiled back. "You're welcome. And remember, if you ever need something, we're here."

"All of us."

I whipped around to face Kai, who just entered the room with Jay, knocking my funny bone against the desk in the process. It hardly bothered me. I did it a lot at my old home.

I shook it off, and ran up to hug him.

"Knowing you," I said, "I would've thought it would be all your fault, and you would need Jay to cheer you up or something."

Jay giggled while Kai said, "No, nothing like that happened."

I looked over at Jay. "I take it you might have a different idea on what happened?"

"Yep," Jay said, still half giggling, "I do. That's actually exactly what happened."

I looked back at Kai. "It's my fault. You do know that."

Kai looked at the ground. "I know. But if I was there for you –"

"Kai, what's past is past. Now all we have to do is look towards the future."

He looked back at me, slightly shocked, but mostly in an ironic smile. "Isn't it always us trying to tell that to you?"

The room filled with laughter, relieving the tension.

Once the laughter died down, Jay turned to me.

"Don't ever leave us again. You are a valuable part of our team. You pull it together. You bring us strength. And you are the best friend anyone could ask for. We all make mistakes. It's overcoming them that make us strong."

I walked over to him, hesitated, and hugged him.

"Thanks for thinking that."

Jay seemed shocked, then smiled and returned the hug.

"How could I not?"

 **DONE! IT FINALLY STOPPED NAGGING AT ME!**

 **As I look back on my writing, I find that it's not detailed, and the OCs are confusing, and everything's a jumble. Sorry.**

 **BUT I AM ALIVE! I DID NOT DIE, THEREFORE PREVENTING ME FROM WRITING!**

 **Or did I …?**


End file.
